Surprise!
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: Gibbs wakes up and he can't remember anything. The only think tha the remembers is that his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly died. But is thet really true? This story is taking place at the episode Hiatus part 2.


**I do not own NCIS. Isn't that obvious? If I did, A lot of people that are dead will defiantly be alive. **

**Title: Beautiful surprise.**

**Spoilers: Hiatus part 2**

**A/N: Gibbs woke up and he can't remember anything. The only think that he remembers is that his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly died. As he is trying to deal with his loss, again, a surprise is waiting for him. Is possible that Kelly is still alive? And if she is than were she was all those years? Read to find out. **

Jenny's POV.

They called while I was in the White House, what if I was with the president, I left, running.

And now what? He wakes up and he can't remember nothing expect his dead wife and daughter

Not that I am mad that he didn't told me about them I've hide thinks for him too. Then the phone on my desk rang and I heard Cynthia's voice

"Director?"

"Yes Cynthia, tell me."

"Your daughter is on line two. She is screaming something inappropriate for agent Fornel."

"Thank you Cynthia" I answered and I smile when I thought what poor Fornel had done to piss my daughter off. Kelly, that's her name, is not my biological daughter of course, how could she, she is twenty five. I met her six years ago when one of my missions forced me to work undercover in an orphanage. There I met a seventeen years old girl.

She was so strong character and because of that no one want to adopt her. I instantly decide that she was going to live with me. So I adopt her and for the last six years we live together.

The think that I notice on her was her eyes. If I didn't know that both of her parent died I would be sure that my Kelly is Jethro's daughter.

I've picked up the phone and her loud screams fill the room.

"I'M NOT STAYING A DAY MORE IN FBI; I'M COMING TO WORK THERE IN NCIS, THAT'S FINAL!!!"

I forgot to say it before but here and a year and half she is working for FBI

"Kelly sweetheart, calm down and tell me why do you want to leave FBI?

"CUZ FORNEL, THAT STUPID CAUVINISTIC PIG DIDN'T LET ME TO INTEROGATE THE SUSPECT I ARRESTED, AND HE FORCED ME TO DO THE WHOLE PAPERWORK OF THE CASE!!! THE BASTARD! THE PIG, THAT SON OF-" I sensed what was coming and stopped my daughter in time.

"Ok, look baby relax and I'll see what I can do"

"Mom are you ok? Were you crying? What happened?"

"Do you still want to meet Jethro?"

"You are kidding me? OF COURSE!!!"

"Meet me at Bethesda…"

"Oh my God! He was in that explosion?"

"Meet me at Bethesda and you see." I told her. I didn't want to tell her about Jethro from the phone.

"Ok mommy, I'll be there."

{An hour later in Bethesda}

"Kelly, I've called SecNav and he told me that you are going to fill into Jethro's team until he recovered, we'll see after that"

"I love you mom."

"Me too, let's go."

"Oh my God!!!" Kelly gasped when she saw Gibbs lying on his bed.

"What's wrong honey?" I said when I saw that she was pale now.

"Mom the man who is lying there is my dad." I saw that Kelly was pointing to Gibbs and I felt like I lost the earth beneath me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Of course look!" Kelly gave me a locket with a picture of her mother, her father with her in the middle.

"Why you never told me?"

"I didn't know it I thought that dad was dead."

Tears were rolling from her blue eyes

"Go, he needs you now the most."

"Mom, I can't go alone in there. Please come with me" she begged me but I didn't have the strength to face Jethro right now.

"Sorry Kelly, but you need some time alone with your father." With that I turned on my heel and I run away from my daughter and the love of my life. I don't know why, I just run…

Kelly stepped inside and went to sit next to her father.

"Shannon?" he asked

"No dad, it's me Kelly."

"Kelly! You are really here" he said and he tried to stand up grinning from pain

"Relax dad don't do any dart move. You are not 100% back"

"I'm fine!" He protests as usual "They told me that you were dead."

"What a coincidence! Me too!"

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Don't tell me! Mom too!"

"Shannon is alive?"

"Not that mom." Gibbs looked at her really confused

And then her anger came back and she smacked him on the back of his head.

"YOU DO NOT REMEMBER HER??? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!!! SHE LOVES YOU! HELL SHE IS CRYING FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER HER??? PFU MEN!!! STUPID, CAUVINISTIC, SELFISH PIGS!!!"

"You're hanging too much time around Jen" he said little annoyed, because his own daughter smacked his and called him stupid, chauvinist, selfish and pig.

"So you do remember her!"

"Of course I do!" he said and he smacked lightly his daughter on the back of her head.

"I'll do like I didn't notice that. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, I've got a better idea!"

{A couple of hours later in NCIS headquarters}

DiNozzo stand up like electricity hit him when he heard the elevator's ping and run to the redhead that stepped out

"How can I help you? Boss!"

Gibbs slapped him hard on the back of his head and that cause Kelly a laugh

"Make a move DiNozzo and I'll transfer you to Antarctica, if your face is still recognizable"

"Boss! You are back!"

"No campfires!!!" Ziva almost screamed and then she saw the young redhead

"TONY WHO DARE YOU!!! SHE IS JENNY'S… I mean DIRECTOR'S DAUGHTER!" she shouts at Tony

"Agent Shepard-Gibbs will work with us, she just transferred from FBI. I'll be in MTAC."

"Shepard- Gibbs?"

"Yes Agent DiNozzo, I'm director Shepard's and agent Gibbs' daughter." She said.

"Yeah!!! I've got my Gibblet!!!" Abby said really exited

"Excuse me?" Kelly couldn't understand what was going on

"Hi I'm Abby" she said and went to hug Kelly" I hope you don't mind I hug you?"

"No, not at all."

"Hugs for Abby are something like…"

"I know agent DiNozzo!" Kelly said as she stare Tony with the famous Gibbs stare.

"I'm Kelly, Mom...err I mean the Director told me about you."

"Don't worry I call the Director mom all the time"

Abby was so happy her NCIS family was now complete.

Of course life is full of surprises and a big one was waiting for them…

"Jethro-" Gibbs cut Jenny before she could say anything else with a way that left everyone in MTAC speechless

SecNav's face specific was now turned into a deep shade of red. No one could ever believe that agent Gibbs could walk into MTAC and kiss director Shepard like that.

Suddenly the director of NSA cleared his through when he saw that agent Gibbs was cupping Jenny ass. The two of them turned apart and Jenny was becoming as red as her hair was.

"Speaking for all the directors, I think that congratulations are in order." Said the director of NSA before the connection went black.

"We traced Pinpin Pula and we stopped the ship" said a guy whose name Gibbs couldn't he close the link with a great smile.

"My congratulations and my blessings. By the way agent Gibbs. If you hurt her YOUR ass is out of NCIS." SecNav said and close the link too. As soon as all the links were close every tech start clapping and congratulate the two stubborn who finally had leave their selves to do what they both want so desperately

"Guys." Jenny said from the top of the stairs. "Gibbs and I have an announcement to make. We…" she started

"We are getting married." Gibbs said and he saw Kelly raising her thumbs to him. Abby was enthusiastic, the news were amazing.

_Yes,_ Abby thought, _that's our happy ending!!!_

**A/N****2: ****Like it or not let me know with a little review. Please???**


End file.
